


The Promise

by solace107



Category: Interstellar (2014)
Genre: But then hates him, Cooper tries, Drabble, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Murph loves her dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solace107/pseuds/solace107
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murph and Coopers relationship, throughout Murphs life. (Murphs POV)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Promise

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction. I apologise if my writing is shit. 
> 
> Interstellar was one of the most beautiful movies I've ever seen. Murph and Coopers scenes kind of made me cry so I decided to write a drabble in Murphs POV. 
> 
> Thanks people.

'I will come back. I promise'

Murph stared at the wall of her bedroom. Tom would be back any minute with the baby and his wife. She promised herself that she would leave before he got back because she hadn't had the heart to talk to him about things. A sixteen year old Murph sighed as she leapt to her feet and exited the bedroom. She took a few steps as she passed Toms and his wife's door. Then at the end, was her father's. She stopped in front of it, with a shaky breath as if she was about to break down all over again. 

'No' she tells herself. When her father left six years ago she never forgave him for leaving. She loved him to pieces and he left her and Tom to be looked after by their Grandpa. Even after not forgiving her father, she loved him still Murph would do anything to be in her father's arms again. Even if it is travelling into Interstellar space going after him but that would never happen.

That was 6 years ago he left with Amelia Brand and a few other NASA scientists. Who knows where he is now in the Universe. 

Murph entered the bedroom, seeing all of her father's belongings still kept in place not being touched after years. Tom wanted it to be gotten rid of, but Murph always snapped at him for saying that. So Tom never went back inside that room after that, but soon Murph knew he was going to give all of her father's belongings away. But she wouldn't allow that. Tom gave up with her father since he left, he couldn't hang onto a memory of him. Because now he had a wife and child to look after and it wasn't fair to them. Tom despised his father, for ever leaving and always looked up to his grandfather because he stayed.

Murph grabbed a shirt from the closet, it was one of her father's NASA shirts that she always clung onto every day. It didn't smell like him much now due to Murph scenting it all the time but Murph didn't want to touch the other clothing because it still smelt like him. Murph never laid on his bed, only the chair next to it. Because of the scent too. 

Even after all these years Murph never had the heart to move on and never will. Because she still had hope that her father Cooper will come home and she will not stop hoping. 

At 25 she nearly gave up hope after Professor Brand died. He always had high hopes for her father, but she gave up after the information Brand gave her. 'It was never real' that was what his words were like, her father knew that this mission was a suicide mission. All these years wasted of life and time it was as if he never cared for them. 

Murph snarled at the video camera, sending transmissions to the interstellar space ship so that he could hear. She was angry, telling him he always knew this would never work out. And now everything was a waste.

Murphy Cooper shut down the camera. And moved on.

A few days later, she ended back in her room back at the farm. Things were pretty hectic, Tom was now annoyed with her always bringing up Dad. He told her he's left and he's never coming back. 

She didn't listen to him even though he was right. There was no way he was coming back now even after all these years. She sighed and opened the door to leave, but there was a fall of a book. She twisted her head round, that hasn't happened since the day he left. Murph went over to the bookshelf and picked up the book to only put it back into its original slot. 

A bunch of books fell and it startled Murph. She picked up the white piece of paper that was on the floor. With the words 'stay' written on there. It all of a sudden came to Murph. After all these years it wasn't a ghost that was plaguing her memories and dreams. It was him. 

It was her dad. 

She broke out into a huge grin. Speaking into the air, 'it was you all this time'.

Murph looked at the watch that her father gave her. The clock stopped completely, no longer working only stopping at the numbers that she knew was the key to saving the world. 

Murph smiled.

In the end, she could never hate him now at 115 years of age after being under ice. They found him, he's safe. Murph smiled as her family gathered around her, all of her grandchildren, nieces and nephews and her children were gathering to say goodbye. But she had to see him one last time. 

When her father entered the hospital room, her eyes shone with tears. He looked exactly the same as he remembered. Not an ounce of grey hair on his head. But he looked so tired, he grinned as he went over to her side. Holding Murphs frail hand. Murph had to cry, he was so beautiful. He was the man she looked up to all these years and he never left her heart. 

Their reunion was small, she couldn't hang on. She had to say goodbye to her family. But her father will always be her hero. Now it is time for him to make up for lost time, to go after Amelia and him to live the life he should have. Even if Murph wasn't in it. 

But Murph was the center of her father's universe. And he will always remember her. 

He promised. And he came home. 

Murphy Cooper took one last look at the retreating form. Seeing him turn his head, with a nod and a smile. 

Murphy Cooper was happy in her final moments. Her family and friends gathered. 

But Murphys most treasured moment was seeing the man that was her father once again. 

Murph smiled one last time. 

The promise was kept.


End file.
